NINJA HIGH
by etakate
Summary: five girl are sent to live with their aunt who is a teacher at ninja high. the girls are called 'the five demons'. there might be guyXguy but its M for Hidan. the charecters are the same personalitys but its funny. a few chapters are.
1. Chapter 1

**Profiles**

Itachi: senior, class president

Gaara: freshman, carries sand

Zetsu: junior, twin, canable, bipolar

Konkoro: sophomore, carries puppets

Kisame: junior, swimming captain carries samehda

Temari: junior, carries fan

Pein: collage sophomore

Kat: freshman, able to read minds

Tobi: junior, goody-goody, bisexual

True: sophomore, future artist, carries paint brushes, bisexual

Deidara: senior, science nerd (EXPLOTIONS)

Saphire: freshman, with Lee

Sasori: art teacher

Kida: freshman, assassin in training

Kakuzu: business class teacher

Iruka: teen parenting teacher

Hidan: sophomore, religion expert, carries a three bladed scythe

Konan: collage freshman

Sasuke: freshman, gay, emo

Naruto: freshman, delinquent

Kakashi: free class teacher

Sakura: freshman, cheerleader

Neji: sophomore

Ten Ten: sophomore, carries scrolls filled with weapons

Lee: sophomore, with Saphire, track team captain

Gai: gym teacher

Orochimaru: science teacher

Kabuto: junior, school nurse

Jiriya: vice principal, writer

Tsunade: principal, health teacher

Asuma: English teacher

Ino: freshman, cheerleader

Shikamaru: freshman, genius

Choji: freshman, eating champion, volunteer cafeteria worker, carries food ALL the time

Kurina: foreign language teacher

Kiba: freshman

Akamaru: drug dog, stays with Kiba

Shino: freshman, carries bugs

Hinata: freshman, shy

Anko: detention teacher (9&10), lunch teacher

Ikabi: detention teacher (11&12)

Altin: junior, possessed by a wolf, carries a scythe

Ayame: history teacher

Sai: freshman, gay, carries scrolls full of ink and paintbrushes


	2. Chapter 2

**Profiles**

Itachi: senior, class president

Gaara: freshman, carries sand

Zetsu: junior, twin, canable, bipolar

Konkoro: sophomore, carries puppets

Kisame: junior, swimming captain carries samehda

Temari: junior, carries fan

Pein: collage sophomore

Kat: freshman, able to read minds

Tobi: junior, goody-goody, bisexual

True: sophomore, future artist, carries paint brushes, bisexual

Deidara: senior, science nerd (EXPLOTIONS)

Saphire: freshman, with Lee

Sasori: art teacher

Kida: freshman, assassin in training

Kakuzu: business class teacher

Iruka: teen parenting teacher

Hidan: sophomore, religion expert, carries a three bladed scythe

Konan: collage freshman

Sasuke: freshman, gay, emo

Naruto: freshman, delinquent

Kakashi: free class teacher

Sakura: freshman, cheerleader

Neji: sophomore

Ten Ten: sophomore, carries scrolls filled with weapons

Lee: sophomore, with Saphire, track team captain

Gai: gym teacher

Orochimaru: science teacher

Kabuto: junior, school nurse

Jiriya: vice principal, writer

Tsunade: principal, health teacher

Asuma: English teacher

Ino: freshman, cheerleader

Shikamaru: freshman, genius

Choji: freshman, eating champion, volunteer cafeteria worker, carries food ALL the time

Kurina: foreign language teacher

Kiba: freshman

Akamaru: drug dog, stays with Kiba

Shino: freshman, carries bugs

Hinata: freshman, shy

Anko: detention teacher (9&10), lunch teacher

Ikabi: detention teacher (11&12)

Altin: junior, possessed by a wolf, carries a scythe

Ayame: history teacher

Sai: freshman, gay, carries scrolls full of ink and paintbrushes


	3. prolouge

**Prologue**

Red and blue lights flashed in a rotating motion outside a large stone building. Several men stood, in bullet-proof vests and black clothing, waiting impatiently. Several sweat nervously, standing with guns at ready for some unknown force behind the metal doors. A crack was heard somewhere from deep inside the building, then a cry of agony along with some yelps and what sounded like shuffling.

Just inside, a young girl stood, surrounded by four more impatient girls. The middle one, Kat, was concentrating. (A/N: DUN DUN DUN…)

"How many are here?" Saphire gently inquired.

"A pretty big group. I'd say about 30. Biggest so far." Kat responded in a questioning tone.

Kida made a grunting noise. "Your mindreading powers better be right." She turned to True. "Get ready."

True nodded, then pulled out an art pad and a pen which appeared to be full of red ink. She lightly sketched the cop cars outside, but with a twist. The hood of the car had exploded with a rush of air coming out.

A loud cracking noise came from outside once True had finished. Several screams were heard from cops next to the cars.

Kida moved forward with Altin about a foot behind her. After another moment of silence, the doors blew out at the cops with claw marks across them.

The sturdier cops began an open fire as Kida, Altin, and True bounded out the door toward them with weapons drawn. The battle was brief. The most damage the girls had sustained was that True had been shot in the leg and small scratches on the other two.

Saphire and Kat were pulled out what was left of the school doors. They turned a corner and fled down the street.

The sound of sirens slowly grew louder. Saphire began to fall behind, but Altin picked her up and ran ahead. But the cars finally caught up with them.

True jumped onto one of the officer's cars and smashed the glass. She pulled the officer out and tossed him into some thorn bushes. The car came to a stop as some others moved to surround her. At this point Kat ran into the circle, with Kida following, trying to pull her back.

Altin shouted from her spot. Some cops had grabbed her and put her and Saphire in handcuffs. Kida ran to assist them, but was promptly pushed into the ground with a knee in her back as she was handcuffed.

Kat ran towards her sister, True, but she too-was grabbed and handcuffed. True tackled one of the cops holding Kat, and beat at some nearby ones furiously, but she was caught as well.

All five were taken to a police station and questioned. When the cop left the room, they began talking with each other.

"What you guys did was horrible!" shouted Saphire.

Kida looked at her, then at the rest of them. "I don't know, I think we did very well today."

True and Altin nodded.

"We killed about 35 cops, 20 schoolmates, 4 teachers, and our foster mothers." Altin reminded.

"You told me she was alive!" Saphire shouted again in surprise.

"She was, until we left." Altin answered.

"I'm just glad I get some blood for my pen." True said nodding.

Kat looked at them all. "I think we all improved on or skills as well." She said almost beaming.

Kida interjected. "Who cares? We had fun!"

"But now we're probably going to jail!" Saphire exclaimed.

Kat shrugged. "It's not like we haven't broken out before."

"She's right. I think we've gotten out three times." True concurred, rubbing the injured part of her leg.

A moment later the door creaked open and one of the cops was shoved through the door. He seemed to be trying to hide the fact that he was trembling. True and Kida chuckled.

He looked at them quietly and took a breath to calm himself.

"After listening to your conversation…" He began

"We're screwed." Announced Saphire.

"We've decided to give you the options of jail," he paused nervously. "Or transferring to a new school out of the state."

Kida stood, smirking. "New school. Definitely." She stated, placing both hands on the table in front of her.

The other girls nodded in agreement.

The man acknowledged their decision with a nod, then turned to leave. But before he could get all the way out the door, True and Kida restricted his movement and snapped his neck.

Altin tossed a hidden knife to Kida, where she drew the blade swiftly across his neck. True pulled out three long vials and scooped up the officers blood until the vials were full.

"Thank you kind sir." She said, bowing slightly as the five were taken away to their new life.


	4. New faces, New hope?

New faces, New hope?

**Kat: last chapter was written by True. I only own the name Kat and the plot… True, Altin, Kida, Saphire, and Ayame are my friends in real life and they chose their 'names'. Now it's in my point of view until I say otherwise.**

Sigh. It all started a few weeks ago. My sister, True, decided to 'play a game'. Now True, my cousins, Saphire, Altin, Kida, my Aunt Ayame, she takes care of us, and me, Kat, we have to go to a new school. It's called Ninja High. Aunt Ayame is driving us to school. True is wearing, like usual, ripped jeans, white tennis shoes, and her signature red jacket. Ayame is the only one who will actually take us, _The five demons_. She is wearing dark blue jeans, worn out tennis, and her black jacket. Kida, of course, is wearing black jeans with some blood spots, her originally white-now-blood-red shoes, and her blood red jacket, she's an assassin in training. Saphire is wearing light blue jeans, almost normal shoes, a green shirt, and a blue jacket. Me, I'm wearing blue and black jeans, black and white running shoes, and my huge T-shirt.

"You five better behave or else I'm going to send you somewhere else!" Ayame stressed for the umpteenth time.

"I wonder what jail is like." Kida smirked. She's the one of most of our problems.

"She probably meant an insane asylum." I said as we walked into the principals' office.

"Ayame. I see that you weren't kidding." A blond woman said. Tsunade.

"Tsunade. I never joke about these _demons_!"

Tsunade gave us our schedules. Sigh. No classes with them before or after lunch. 'I wonder what's new here.' We thought. We went our separate ways. I followed my Aunt to my first class.

"Ewh-My-Goud! Did you like see Naruto?" a pink haired girl said.

"Ewww! That's like soo GROSE!!!" the blond girl answered.

I got dragged out of the room by a blond boy.

"Hi, I'm Naruto and I'm gunna be the next President!" Naruto shouted.

"Hi. I'm Kat and, umm, the teacher is my Aunt."

"Ayame-sensei? She's awesome." I felt myself blush

"Does she talk about, umm, _The five demons_?"

"Yeah, she doesn't say the names, and what did the two cheerleaders say about me?"

"That you're gross… I don't think so. What's your schedule?"

"History, Art, Foreign languages, Gym, Science, Teen parenting, English, Free period, Detention."

"Detention is a class?!"

"For me." Naruto smiled innocently.

"Well other than that, I get to follow you around."

"Why?"

"I'm new and in all your classes."

"Oh. Well, Ayame-sensei is very nice, and she nearly never gives out homework. Sasori-sensei is very short-tempered and hates to wait. Kurina-sensei is very polite and understanding. Gai-sensei loves it when his students exercise. Orochimaru-sensei is very scary, but you learn a lot. Iruka-sensei is my foster father and he knows what it's like to be alone. Asuma-sensei always smokes, but he's a good teacher. Kakashi-sensei is ALLWAYS late, and reads pervy books. Anko-sensei is very scary when she's mad, but she's like an older sister to me."

Then a man who wasn't wearing a shirt and was carrying a scythe walked towards us.

"Hi Hidan."

"What the Fuck do you want Naruto!"

"Kat, this is Hidan. He's a sophomore and he's immortal."

"He looks like a male version of Altin." I thought out loud.

"I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING GIRL?!?!" Hidan yelled.

"Sorry…" I whimpered.

"Hidan. Looks like you, once again, have a detention before school starts." A stitched man said.

"Hi Kakuzu-Sensei. Kat, if you want your money stolen in class, join any Business class." Naruto remarked.

"And Naruto!" Kakuzu hollered.

"Umm… can he skip detention one time to show me around the school?" I asked.

"That's worse than what Anko was thinking. Sure. Where's Hidan?"

"He ran down the hall into a door." I said. "And thanks."

Kakuzu grunted and followed Hidans trail. Naruto and I went into the classroom and took our seats.

"Thanks for saving me. But after school is a jungle."

"Oh. Naruto I'm one of the 'members' of _The five demons_."

Before he could say anything I was grabbed from behind by a boy.

"Naruto, who's your new friend?" The person asked.

"Sai, you're hugging a girl." Naruto snickered.

Sai let go instantly and looked in my shirt. Then he sat next to me. 'Damn. She would be mine if she was a boy.'

"It's ok. I like looking like a boy." I sighed.

They gave me weird looks. 'What the hell? We didn't say anything.' I blushed. They didn't know.

"Kat! No reading minds in class!" Ayame scolded.

"Sorry Aunty Ayame-sensei." I mumbled.

"You can read minds?" Sai asked.

I just nodded my head.

"Can you do anything else?" Naruto asked.

"I don't think so. And I will NOT do your homework."

I heard laughing from behind me. 'She is such a FREAK!'

"Ayame she yelled in her head." I pointed to the pink haired girl.

"Sakura if you yell in your head she will hear it."

Sakura blushed from embarrassment. Another black haired boy sat next to me, and then he kissed my cheek!

"Thanks for humiliating her." The boy said.

"Umm. Who are you and why did you kiss my cheek?"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, and it's rare for me to show any affection to any girl, so count yourself lucky." 'Damn! I had to explain myself! I hope she doesn't know about Itachi.'

"I know about your brother." I whispered.

The bell rang before he could say anything and everyone poured in. Sasuke glared at me all class. This will be a long day…

**How do I know Itachi?! How is today going to be long? WHY ARE INO AND SAKURA PREPS?... wait they are sluts…**


	5. Deadly Art

**Deadly Art?**

I followed Naruto and Sai, who is in all my classes, to art. They dragged me to their table.

"I see that your new. That makes my third new student today. Are there any more?" Sasori-sensei asked. 'This is SO ANNOYING!'

"Can you tell me there names please?" I asked.

"True, and Saphire." He let out an annoyed sigh.

"Im Kat, True is my sister, Saphire and Altin will be your students. Kida doesn't want art this year. Be careful with all of them." I said.

'The demons are here?'

"Also my Aunt Ayame is the only one that will take care of us."

The bell rang and Sasori started yelling at everyone that just came in. Naruto was right. I watched everyone start there own art projects. I turned back to Naruto and Sai. They were doing there own thing as well.

"Kat, since your new, you should make a piece of art that I can grade then you can work on your own drawings if you want." Sasori said.

I nodded and got some paper. I started to sketch one of the puppets that were on the back counter. It started moving but I kept sketching it.

'She's sketching the _puppet_?!' everyone thought. When I finished sketching it, it stopped moving. Then I grabbed a tan pencil and the puppet shot poisoned needles at me! I fell out of my seat surprised. The needles missed me and Sasori grabbed my drawing with a surprised look on his face. He took me drawing and all five puppets to the backroom. 'Is she crazy!?!' the whole class thought.

"In my defends I didn't know the puppet was poisonous…" I said lamely.

"Kat, can you come with me please?" Sasori ordered.

I gulped and followed Sasori into the backroom.

"Kat. I read your permanent record. Do you want to tell me anything about your family past or anything at all?"

"Sasori-sensei not to be rude but, please stay out of my life… my father tried to kill me when I was younger but that is all you need to know right now." I stubbornly said.

I went back to my stool and started drawing until the end of class.


End file.
